My lover
by Icandigit123
Summary: After Arthur left an abusive relationship, he found me.
1. My lover's tears

Heey guys! This is my first fanfiction, so please review and favorite! I worked really hard on this. It's about this RP I had with myself!

But I'm not gonna spoil it so please read!

I was walking in New York, holding a milkshake, chocolate and strawberry with cream, it was a vegan milkshake though.

America had never seen someone so utterly beautiful, until me. My long blond hair with brown highlights was flowing in the wind as I walked past the immortal country.

"Hey" He said to me, with a strong masculine voice. "Hello?" I said and turned to look at him.

"You have nice hair" He talked to me again

"Thanks?" I asked, I was really confused why he was ytalking to me.

"Wanna go on a date?" He asked me

I looked at him really confused "What? I don't even know you." I tilted my head, letting my long hair flow on the side.

"I just think you're really hot!" He said, smiling like an idiot.

"But I have anorexia" I said sadly. "And you're weird leave me alone"

"I like slim woman"

"But I'm sick, you're being insensitive" I sad horribly sadly

He then grapped my shoulders "I'll make you sensitive" He said in a scary voice

I screamed, and he started grapping my skirt

"No No" I screamed

Then suddenly, A blond stranger came! He saved me by kicking Alfred in the sensitive spot.

I said yay and hugged my hero Arthur.

"Are you okay?!" He asked me

"yes, thanks to you!" I held onto his neck. "I'm glad." he said and petted me. "I game to save you, when I heard a scream."

"Thank you!" I thanked him.

"You're welcome, beautiful girl." He smiled gentlemanly  
I blushed

"You're really kind." I smiled.

He blushed in a very uke way "Y-You're welcome.."

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" I asked, I wasn't going to wait for him to ask me because I'm a feminist.

"Oh?! He looked at me happily. "Yes! I'd love to."

"Yay! Where do you want to go to?" I asked holding his hand.

"There is a nice cafe in London."

"But we're in New jersey?" I asked confused.

"Just trust me." he nodded "Grap my hand.

I grapped his hand. And suddenly we were in London!

"Whaaaat?!" I looked athim.

"I have magical powers." he smugly smiled at me.

"Oh my gosh!"

"Don't you mean oh my god?"

"No, I don't. Saying gods name without permission is wrong."

He nodded "True."

We then walked to the café, it was called "The café of the lion" and it looked like an old british pub.

He brought me coffee, and made sure it was vegan.

I drunk some coffee and he sat infront of me. "You're very nice." I thanked him.

"Haha, you said that already."

"I did?" I blushed. I remembered how insecure I was so I shyly moved hair off my face.

"Yes you are." He started slowly moving in for a kiss.

"Whaat- No wait."

"What?"

"You can't just kiss me. You need to ask for my consent."

"Oh. I am very sorry." Arthur sighed softly. "Please don't hate me."

"I can't hate someone so hot." And I leaned for a kiss."

England's eyes suddenly snapped away from me, and he pulled back quickly. His moved his hand on his head and stared to the distance. He looked quite anxious, his eyes darting from me to his own hands.

"Are you okay?" I said to him because I was super worried.

"I-" His voice was shaky, and he was avoiding my deep amber eyes, that a man could easily get lost into.

"Do you not want to kiss me?"

"No- Wait- I .." He blinked un-naturally many times and slowly turned back to me, acquiring direct eye contact. "I do want to kiss you.." His smile returned.

"I'm glad." And so our lips met.

We kissed, and suddenly his tongue went inside my mouth. It felt warm and wet, but then I screamed.

I was an underage Christian, only 17. He wasn't allowed to do that. I slapped him.

"I thought you wanted a kiss!" He said like an ignorant pig.

"I did, but that was more. I wasn't ready."

"Ah." he nodded. "I am so very sorry."

I accepted his apology because a good relationship is built upon working over issues together. I hugged him and he hugged me back.

"My last relationship was very abusive." he said. "I dated Alfred."

"Alfred?"

"The man who sexually assaulted you." he said sadly, tears running down his face.

"What?! I am so sorry!" I screamed sadly.

"Yes. Some of his horrible acitons must have rubbed on me.." he said.

"I am very sorry." I sad and hugged him. We embraced eat other and were quiet for a bit. It was warm and nice.

Suddenly Alfred walked over. "YOU TWO!" he screamed with anger.

I shearked softly, and Arthur jumped infront of me to protect me. "Stay away from her!"

"I wasn't going to take her!" He laughed eviliy. "I am here to take you."

"Noo..!" Arthur screamed.

Alfred walked over to him, and started undressing him.

Arthur let out Uke sounds and I stared with horror.

Before Alfred could take off Arthur's shirt I kicked him in the face and Alfred went un-concious. I was really happy.

Arthur was sobbing loudly and I hugged him to comfort him.

He hugged me and thanked me for saving him, but suddenly he noticed I had fainted from anorexia.

He held me in his arms and decided that he was going to protect me forever and ever..

 **_**

Haha! Yaay! Arthur is like, so hot. I mean, I hate his eyebrows, but like everytime I see those pics of him shirtless I have a nosebleed, lol

Please rate and review!


	2. True love

Nobody reviewed.. :'(  
But whatever, I'll keep writing! I'm a positive person so that's what I'll do!

BTW, yesterday I saw a pic where America was shirtless, and it made me angry, guys why would anyone draw that? Gross!

ANYWAYS  
ENJOY THE FIC!

I woke up in Arthur's house. He had made me delicious tea and hugged me.

"Thank you.." I said sadly.

He tried to give me ice cream to eat, but I was too anorexict to take it so I cried. "Why would you do this to me.." I screamed.

"I tried to help you.."

I screamed at him and cried.

He then got an idea. He lifted his wand and suddenly fixed my anorexia with magic. I cried from happiness and kissed him.

He kissed me back, and this time didn't try to be a horrible person and force a kiss on me.

"When are you turning 18? He asked me.

"Today actually!" I said happily. It was my birthday.

He smiled. "Okay. Do you want to lose your virginity with me?"

I Stared at him

He stared back and then started crying "Oh no.. Alfred's behaviour has been rubbing on me.." He cried.

"It's fine!" I grapped his shoulder. "I want to do it with you."

He smiled and embraced me.

He stared to slovly lifting my shirt, while licking my neck. I cried form joy and he slowly pushed me down. I soon stopped him. "No- Wait. We have to get married."

"What?!"

"I can't do it unless we're married."

So we got married in a lovely wedding, where I wore a really beautiful dress (Google pink wedding dress and take the first result.)

After that we went on his big bed and his begun undressing me again, he took off my pants and shirt and licked my stomach.

I was panting hard, and twitching from pleasure. He kissed my .. You know and I screamed.

He took off his shirt and he had really good abs. He begun taking off his pants.

England suddenly blinked forcibly, quickly moving his hands from his zipper to his head. He shook his head and had his open wide like a maniac. His eyes tried to move back toward me, but he kept forcibly avoiding me.

"Are you okay?!" I asked with much worry.

"SHUT UP!" He said quickly and with pain in his words, quickly throwing himself off my bed.

I grapped his hand. "Please talk to me.."

"..." He turned back to me, his eyes turned from fear to desire. "Ah.. Sorry I don't know what got in to me.." he climbed on the bed and took off his pants, he moved onto my body and teased me with his.. yeah. And prepared to put it in.

There was a delay. "What's taking you so long?" I turned at him.

He stared at me. Sweating. "I can't look away.." England said more to himself than me, his voice was broken, and he was almost stuck.

"Do you love me so much?" I flirted.

"..Do you want to see a magic trick?" he asked, with a voice so kind and warm that it made my blush.

"I'd love to.." I smiled.

He grapped his wand and pointed it at himself.

I moved closer to him, letting my naked body push against him. "You gonna do something for me?" I smiled, looking directly into his beautifully weak eyes.

"Ho-hopefully not.." And suddenly England disappeared. There was nothing left of him, even his clothes had disappeared. I stared at the empty spot in disbelief.

I started crying after that. Arthur was just like Alfred, a horrible abusive evil man.

I dressed up and walked around his house, I decided to take it so he'd know that he shouldn't be so mean to girls.

He lived in a large castle, with beautiful windows and carptets.

It was really nice.

I replaced his paintings with selfies of me and my best friend Victoria.

I waited for 10 months, so that I'd be ready date again, and became a more confident adult. I decided to go to the disco like I often did.

The disco was full of hot guys, Like Iceland and Martyn Littlewood (It's a youtuber check him out!)

I went to talk to Iceland "Hello!"

"hi!" He greeted me happily.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I am good, he said suspiciously. What about you?"

"I am good, thanks!" I smiled. "I just got over a really bad relationship and am now a more confident human being."

"Me too!" he said. "I left my boyfriend Leon, who was really mean."

"What did he do?"

"He was trying to force me to change my religion from Christianity to Confucianism."

"That is horrible!"

"It is. But God saved me."

"I am so happy to hear that! I am a very proud Christian too."

"Me too."

We hugged. "So we're both single?"

"Yeah!"

"Let's date." He said while blushing.

"Ooh! Okay." We smiled.

And so I started dating a man I loved.

_

SO yeah! That's how I found love, lol! I hate Arthur, he is a stupid character with a horrible personality. Luckily there's Iceland! I love Iceland. Though he has grey hair, which is stuuupid. Like is he an old man or something?

Please rate and review!


	3. Broken

HII GUUYS! Hope you enjoy this chapter! I hate it myself, lol.

ENJOY!

We had dated for 12 months now, and had started kissing and having fun together.

I taught Emil away from his sinful gay ways, and he was grateful of that. He bought me are really pretty dress( .fi/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&ved=0ahUKEwjS6o3Cv6HQAhUFWywKHdFEAhEQjBwIBA&url=http%3A%2F% . %2Fvillains%2Fimages%2F0%2F0a% %2Frevision%2Flatest%3Fcb%3D20100626164953&psig=AFQjCNG26G8yKMIWuDlTvWTBaiKCBGx99w&ust=1478980922819833&cad=rjt)

Then one day in my castle, he walked over to me. "Did youk now that I am a virgin?"

"No I didn't!" I screamed "Me too!"

"Do you wanna lose virginity together?" He smiled.

"Yes I do." I nodded.

"That is good. He patted the bed next to me, and I climbed on.

He took his shirt off, he had way better abs than that stupid Arthur.

He undressed me and I was naked. We kissed and I twitched in pleasure.

He started taking his shirt off.

In an almost a crack like sound Norway appeared in the room, his eyes screaming with anger. He had a floating spell book hovering next to him, and looked like he wanted nothing but to tear me apart.

I looked into his deep blue eyes, but the way he looked back wasn't what I expected. It was as if he was trying to say 'Good try' in the most sarcastic way possible. He looked at me like an enemy.

"Lukas!" Emil shouted. "What are you doing here?!"

"I'm here to save you." Norway said in a crisp voice.

"From what?"

"Yeah, from what?" I said horrified.

"That monster next to you." He said.

"Monster?! She is my wife! We got married."

"I'll explain soon, just take my hand." He reached to to Iceland.

Emil shook his head "No! I love her."

"Take my hand." Norway insisted, his voice was surprisingly determined. When he really meant something even he could sound passionate.

"No!"  
Norway was about to grap Iceland's hand by force but I jumped in the way. "Don't touch him!"

He moved his other hand, and in a flip of a page I was forcibly thrown to the side, probably by the aid of magic.

"Don't touch Iceland." Norway said, his words stinging every part of my naked body.

Emil looked at me for a second, but Norway stopped him by grapping his hand. "Iceland." He said with a clear point and purpose.

Iceland blinked for a moment, and turned to look at Norway. His eyes full of regret and anxiety.

"What.. What happened-" He struggled to even speak.

"That she demon targeted you." Norway said, his eyes slowly moving towards me.

I was crying naked on the floor, how could he do this to me?!

Iceland looked at me, and I met his eyes with my deep amber. He flinched un-comftorably.

"Don't worry, you're not alone." Norway said. "Come." he said, and disappeared before my very eyes.

I slowly got up, while sobbing. Everyone was so mean to me. It was horrible. I was abused, assaulted and bullied by all these men.

I sobbed and cried and layed on the floor.

Suddenly England appeared, just like he had disappeared.

"What do you want to do with me?!" I was sobbing, he was going rape me anyways.

"I'm getting rid of you." He raised a pistol to my head.

"No!" I screamed, staring into his deep emerald eyes, that anyone would get lost in.

A gun shot.

Arthur took a heavy breath, as he stared upon the body of a woman like creature. It was slowly turning into ash, and staining the green grass that had been replaced by a fake castle. He moved a few hairs back, he couldn't believe that he'd ever have to deal with a creature as horrid as this one.

His hands shook, he felt pathetic to admit it, but it was true.

"Jesus christ.." he mumbled under his breath, and moved his hands in pure frustration.

The ash the monster had left behind started flying in the wind, but there was something the wind wasn't powerful enough to pick up.

A pair of amber eyes, now strong like marble.

Arthur placed them in his pockets and teleported back to Norway's home close to Oslo. He didn't want to stay in that place any more than he had already.

The living room was nice and comfy, something they all needed after that. Alfred was sitting on the couch, playing on a wii, that Norway surprisingly owned.

"It's over." Arthur simply said, the words meant a lot more than their length.

Alfred raised his head from the game. "It's gone?"

"I shot it."

"That worked?"

"I got it's eyes."

"You.. What?"

Arthur took the pair of Amber eyes from his pocket.

Alfred shuddered. "I don't if they are creepier now or before..

"Before. For sure."

"I can't argue with that.." Alfred said and un-paused the game. His brows were burrowed and he didn't look as happy as usual.

"Did anyone call yet?" Arthur asked.

Alfred shook his head. "Not yet."

"Okay." England said, slightly disappointed. He walked over to the office. It was a small room Norway used for doing paperwork, and other country duties. He sat down on the big comfy chair, atleast something felt warm like it should.

He pulled a phone from his pocket, he actually preferred table top phones, as they had a more business like feeling. Norway sadly didn't have one anymore, something about a drunk night with the other Nordics.

England picked Germany's number and called. To his surprise Germany picked up almost immediately.

"England?" Was the first thing to be said, his voice was stern as usually but it had a "rare" hint of confusion.

England decided to skip any chitchat and get right into the point: "Germany, have you looked at the calendar?"

"Yes.." The voice faded a bit "I did. Do you have something do with this?" When the voice returned it was stern and accusatory.

"Not directly. Thank you very much." He mumbled the last sentence with strong sarcasm. "Belive it or not but I'm not always the reason behind un-explainable magical incidents."

"I apologise." Germany said, it didn't sound very genuine, but Germany clearly understood that England was quite serious.

"The reason almost two years have passed without really any explanation is because of a reality warping demon." England explained.

"A reality warping demon…" Germany said, it was clear that he didn't buy it.

"I'm serious!"

"Oh- Uh. Forgive me." Germany said, actually surprised. "Alright, so a reality warping demon. Can't say it's anything too hard to belive considering everything else that has happened."

England couldn't help but feel that Germany was slightly accusing him again: "Yeah."

"Anyways," England continued, "It's a very rare type of demon, that enters a dimension and takes it completely hostage."

"Is that why it appears that I just fell asleep walking my dogs?"

"Well, yes. But others have gotten into much… worse situations." England explained. "It usually picks a few individuals and forces them to do things un-characteristic to them, all for it's _sickly_ twisted desires. Worse of all they usually still are conscious but cannot control themselves at all."

"I don't think you want me asking what you mean by desire."

"What a surprise."

"Usually the creature forcibly takes over the dimension until it's driven out by some unknown force, or by it completing whatever it came to do." England just decided to keep explaining, staying on the earlier subject made him feel… un-comfortable.

"But?"

"But this one targeted me, and as a very strong magic wielder I could resist it."

"Ah."

"I went and alerted Norway, and together we quickly ambushed it."

"Well, that makes sense. I'll alert everyone else."

"You do that, the civilians are probably at least as confused you and me." England explained, moving a few hair strands off his face, just to feel more professional. "Me and Norway will send the remains of the creature to the underworld."

"Alright, then." Germany said, and closed the call.

England took a deep breath, and placed the phone back to his pocket. He got up fron the chair, it wasn't graceful but at least he was moving. He walked to Norway's basement, where his magic related items were.

"You shot it?" Norway said, voice a bit down.

"I did." He took the eyes out of his pocket, again. "Is the ritual ready?"

"In a bit, the circle is still activating."

"Good." England nodded "Is Iceland okay?"

Norway stayed quiet at first, as if England would have said nothing. After a bit he said in the most neutral voice he could at that moment: "He locked himself in the guest room."

"Ah. I'd be shaken up too.."

"He's underage.."

"..." England didn't know what to say. No-one did.

The circle in front of them started letting out a sound only a goat tied up and thrown into a bag could replicate.

"Underworld sounds as usual."

Norway nodded.

"Say 'Esto carece de maldad Traductor'" Norway instructed.

"Just the usual?" England said, he was a bit unsure if that was going to be enough for such a strong beast.

"There's a specific chant for this specific demon. So it'll work."

"I'll trust you on that."

"Mary demanda por qué estás aquí, vas te chupas" Norway mumbled under his breath and two clawed hands pushed from the ground.

"Put the eyes on them."

England did as asked, and with the usual banishing curse the hands grapped the marble like eyes tight and pulled them into the dark depths of the uknown.

They had gotten rid of me physically

I wonder what I did to them mentally

Please rate and review!


End file.
